omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ky Kiske
|-|Ky Kiske (Pre-GG Strive)= |-|Ky Kiske (GG Strive)= Character Synopsis Ky Kiske is one of the many protagonist in Guilty Gear, being one of the leading characters alongside Sol Badguy. He was orphaned at a young age during the war, eventually meeting Kliff Undersn, the commander of the Sacred Order. He would eventually be recognized by Kliff Undersn himself, becoming the new chief of the Sacred Order. Five years later, Ky entered the IPF. He was soon promoted to rank of captain. However, he is considered easily controllable, and is manipulated by higher powers who were unseen players from the Holy War. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Verse: Guilty Gear Name: Ky Kiske Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Leader of The Sacred Order (Formely), King of Illyam Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation (Several attacks involve the generation of lightning), Time Manipulation, Sealing (Capable of sealing opponents in a subspace where time is slowed down to the point where it's nearly paused), Magic, Portal Creation (Able to create portals that increase his electric's capabilities when entered), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power with Gear eye and Thunderseal), Power Bestowal (Granted beings with the power to resist The Backyard), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of hitting and destroying souls), Negation (Can remove and bypass regeneration up to the scale of High-Mid) *Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Disease Manipulation (Has Gear cells which cures diseases), Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Resists getting his information rewritten), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Should be able to resist backyard himself, which assaults one's body, mind and soul as he can give someone resistance to it) and Power Nullification (Can hit people beyond twelve steps because of the gear cells) Destructive Ability: Universe Level, possibly Universe Level+ '(Has clashed with the likes of Sol Badguy on numerous occainsions, with Ky even winning against Sol when going all out. Sol stated that he would need to use all his power to properly fight against Ky Kiske) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable '(Capable of keeping up with Sol Badguy whilst at full power, which makes Ky far faster than Jack-O, who can move around 32 trillion times the speed of light) 'Lifting Ability: Class P '(Above the likes of Anji, who can match the might of larger Gears, who are said to be around 14 trillion tons) 'Striking Ability: Universal, possibly Universal+ '(Can harm the likes of Sol Badguy, who needs to go full power to even fight Ky Kiske) 'Durability: Universal, possibly Universal+ '(Capable of living through many attacks from Sol Badguy) 'Stamina: Very High '(Able to fight against armies of gears without tiring) 'Range: Extended melee range normally, Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Intelligence: Genius '''in the field of combat (Can think up clever tactics on the spot and has complex ways of fighting due to his training in many forces), otherwise '''Above Average '''outside of battle '''Weaknesses: '''His sense of justice and honesty can lead to him being tricked by others. He refuses to fight disarmed people, and children. '''Notable Feats: *'Stun Edge:' Ky fires a burst of lightning at his opponent. *'Vapor Thrust:' Ky performs an upward slash that sends him and his target into the air. *'Stun Dipper:' Ky performs a slide and then a low slash. *'Greed Server:' Ky performs a leaping air slash with his lightning-enhanced sword. *'Lightning Strike:' Ky summons lightning to strike his opponent. *'Lightning Javelin:' Ky fires a lightning bolt that repeatedly strikes his opponent. *'Lightning Sphere:' Ky envelops himself in a sphere of lightning and charges at his opponent. *'Overdrive: Sacred Edge:' Ky fires an arrow-shaped wave of lightning at his opponent. *'Overdrive: Ride the Lightning:' Ky surrounds himself with lightning and throws himself towards his opponent. *'Instant Kill - Rising Force:' Ky opens a portal of lightning and charges through it, enhancing his speed and power. He then continues to charge at his target, stabbing them with a massive amount of lightning. *'Time Stop:' Can permanently stop time within an area, at the cost of the Thunderseal sword. *'Gear Eye:' In Xrd, Ky's left eye becomes red, with a Gear symbol inscribed on the iris. When utilizing this power, it vastly increases his strength, speed, durability, and magic to supernatural levels. He can regenerate fatal wounds in mere seconds and use raw strength in this state, He was able to prevent the titanic Justice from falling from the sky - as well as the small island of stone she rested on -. His lightning magic also intensifies greatly and takes on a violet hue. However, he can only maintain this state for short intervals and it seems to cause pain afterward, possibly due to Ky still being a human. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Games Category:Hybrids Category:Parents Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Weapons Master Category:Lightning Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Negation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Sealers Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2